


Eye to Eye

by AmeInTheRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Some Fluff, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Unhealthy Dynamics, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, and Nico is fed up with him, both physical and emotional because nico gets sTABBED, but yeah, cedric is the worst, mostly angst, tfw when you find some person in the forest you're supposed to kill so you just smooch her, they're totally gay for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeInTheRain/pseuds/AmeInTheRain
Summary: 'It's okay, Himeko, it's just a monster. If you get rid of it, Cedric will finally see your true potential!'It wouldn't be that hard to kill a monster, right?Wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

‘It’s okay, Himeko, it’s just a monster. If you get rid of it, Cedric will finally see your potential!’

It wouldn’t be that hard to slay a monster, right?

Wrong.

The tower the monster hid in was hidden deep within a forest, it looked overgrown like it hadn’t been touched in years, decades, even. The fabled monster was supposedly disguised as a human and had been sleeping for who knows how long.

Himeko thought it was strange that no one had killed it yet. 

The wooden stairway was the only way up and into the tower, so Himeko began climbing.

Floor after floor, it seemed like the tower was endless and there still was no sign of her target.

Soon enough, Himeko reached a floor. She didn’t know if it was the right one, but it was a floor. 

Himeko noticed the scattered journals everywhere, along with spilled ink. She searched for a book that wasn’t ruined by the ink until she found one. The journal was labeled in gold letters: ‘Journal #26’. Himeko began reading.

‘I fear that I will be found out. Everyone thinks I’m a monster, I don’t understand. I’m worried if they find out, I’ll be hunted down and killed. Am I a monster..?’

The paragraph alone makes Himeko go pale. Was this right? Was she mislead? Is she actually going to kill a defenseless creature all because of a presumed misunderstanding? She sighed, and carefully put the journal where she found it. She was picturing the “monster” in her head and all she saw were eyes. Too many eyes.

Maybe it was a monster after all…  
-=-  
After what felt like hours of climbing, Himeko made it to the top floor. The top floor was a singular room, a bedroom, she thought, there was a desk with a journal open on top and a wall lined with bookcases.

Himeko’s eyes locked into the main event, laying on the bed, unconscious, was the monster, just waiting to be stabbed. Himeko approached slowly, she thought it could be dead by how still it was. The only way she knew it was still alive was the slight rise and fall of its chest. She examined the unconscious beast, immediately rethinking her decision. 

Was it even right to kill something defenseless and innocent that looked just like her?

No.

She had to do this.

Himeko pulled her sword out of its sheath. 

With every step closer Himeko took, it became harder to remember how bad this monster really was. 

The being didn’t look like a monster; she, it, Himeko reminded herself- looked like a human female, but that was just a façade.

Himeko places the point of the blade over the monster’s heart, but she couldn’t help but quietly run her hand through its hair. The hair felt real, other than the large cloud of dust that rose from moving it. Himeko’s mind began flooding with emotions; this monster deserved so much better than its immediate fate.  
Moved by, most likely, too many emotions, her fingers still intertwined in the monsters “hair”, Himeko leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of its head. She sighed and began resuming her duty.

But then, one of the monster’s eyes opened.

And then another.

And then another.

And holy shit this thing has too many eyes.

Himeko stumbled back hurriedly, dropping her sword in the process, thus disturbing the monster even more. 

The monster arose slowly from its bed. It blinked a few times, a few of its extra eyes disappearing. It then looked around the surrounding area, eyes focusing to look directly at Himeko. The monster cocks its head in confusion and shock. 

Himeko is pretty sure she will die right here on this day. But sadly, that doesn’t happen. 

“C-can you speak?” Himeko asks, trying to regain her composure.

The monster tries to hide under the blanket.

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you,” she pauses and glances down at the sword at her feet. “Anymore.”

The moment simultaneously went on forever, and lasted a minute; Himeko could see the monster’s piercing grey eyes- only two of them now- blinking owlishly, a few more opened and did the same, sending Himeko into a spiraling panic.

The monster closed its eyes again- all of them- and began coughing from the clouds of dust that rose whenever it moved. 

Out of fear, or possibly loyalty for Cedric’s orders, Himeko thrusted her sword back up. The monster stopped coughing immediately as if it could hear the sharp sound of the blade. Another wave of terror washed over Himeko. Until it finally grated out:

“What the hell?”

“Uhhhh…”

“What are you doing here?”

Its voice- and maybe its intense gaze- sent shivers down Himeko’s spine. 

“I came to kill you.” Himeko sputtered out.  
Against Himeko's expectations, the monster didn’t kill her on the spot. Instead, it rose to its feet, slowly, as if certain Himeko wouldn't run - and it would have been right to think so, too. Whatever was keeping Himeko in place - fear, or curiosity, or the unexpected yet irresistible fascination she felt at this moment - it wasn't letting her go any time soon.

The monster looked Himeko straight in the eyes once it kneeled down. 

“How did you wake me up?” It asks.

And what Himeko does next surprises both of them.

Himeko grabs the monster’s shirt collar and pulls it towards her, planting a kiss on the monster’s lips.

The monster pulls back immediately. “What do you think you’re doing?!” It flails around a bit until it realizes. 

“Y-you kissed me.” It runs a hand through its (probably real) hair. It turns to face Himeko. “You kissed me. You kissed me. You kissed me.” It pinches the bridge of its nose and inhales sharply. “That’s what woke me up…”

Himeko just looks at it, an unreadable expression on her face, her eyebrows look scared but the corners of her lips are turned upwards into a smirk.

“Goddammit.” The monster says under its breath.

“D-do you have a name..?”

“Nico.” It- she now- answered immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico led Himeko down the tower. When they got down, Himeko guided Nico to Cedric’s office. 

All the while, Himeko was absent-mindedly holding Nico’s hand, making Nico flush. Himeko somehow doesn’t notice. 

They were about halfway through when it got dark, so Himeko decided to set up to sleep. She lit a small fire and went to fall asleep when she noticed Nico just sitting there, staring.

“You okay?” Himeko asks, sitting up.

Nico brushes aside some of her hair. “What? I’m fine, sorry.” She turns around. 

“Do monsters not sleep?” Himeko cocks her head. Nico whips around, she looked pissed. Himeko realized what she said. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I forgot that you’re not-“ 

“It’s fine, Himeko.” She looked away. Himeko sighed. 

Nico lay down, her back turned to Nico. Nico began thinking about when Himeko kissed her, apparently multiple times. She turned to face Himeko, who was now asleep. 

Did Himeko actually forget that Nico’s not a monster? After all, how could she know for sure that this “Cedric” person wasn’t going to kill her either? 

Nico didn’t sleep that night. 

-=-

“Okay, we don’t have much longer, Cedric’s office should be around here somewhere— ah, there it is!” Himeko pointed to the tall brick building. The sign on the fence read: 

“Monster Desk Co.”

“Cedric Louis along with others.”

Nico felt herself go cold. It was him. Nico thought she was finally rid of him. Himeko reassuringly put a hand on Nico’s shoulder. It wouldn’t be that bad right?

“Cedric? Mark? Are you here?” Himeko cracked the door open. She saw Mark, her coworker, set down a few boxes of papers.

“Himeko? Is that you?” Mark squinted at Himeko. “Come in! Been a while!” He notices Nico shuffling into the room after Himeko. “Who’s this?”

Both Nico and Himeko go pale. 

Himeko looks at Mark with a disconcerted expression; and soon enough, he gets it. Mark looks as equally worried as Himeko. 

“Boss isn’t gonna like this.” He whispers.

-=-

Himeko gently knocks on Cedric’s office door.

“Come in!” A voice from inside the room called. 

Himeko opened the door. Cedric was sitting at his desk when he looked up. “Himeko! Been a while! How’s that mission going.”

Himeko goes silent. 

Cedric narrows his eyes at Himeko and his tone changes. “Ms. Aaron, is there something you’re not telling me..?” He notices Nico. “... And who are you?”

“Yeah, about that…” Himeko finally speaks up.

At this point, Cedric’s personality has completely changed. He sits up, gets out of his chair, and walks over to Nico.

“Do you have a name?” Cedric whispers closely into Nico’s ear, making her shudder.

“It’s N-Nico, sir.”

Cedric gives a little hum in affirmation. “I remember you...” He smiles and cracks his knuckles. “Tell me, ‘Nico’, do you have any sort of relationship with Himeko Aaron here?”

Nico doesn’t answer.

Cedric grabs Nico’s shirt collar and slams her into the wall, clutching her throat. “Is it possible that you’re lying to me, ‘Nico’.”

Nico can’t breathe, Cedric’s hand is blocking air from flowing.

“Cedric stop! You’re hurting her.” Despite all the chaos, Himeko speaks up loud enough for Cedric to actually hear her. He whips his head around at Mach speed.

“I’m sorry, did you just say ‘her’? So, what you’re telling me is that this disgusting monster who shouldn’t even be alive is actually attempting to be a human.” He draws Nico’s chin up. “Isn’t that right?”

Nico doesn’t (and can’t) say anything. 

“Well if Ms. Aaron here is so incompetent at her one simple task, I guess I’ll have to do it myself.” Cedric quickly unholsters Himeko’s sword from its sheath and places the blade against Nico’s throat, not enough force to pierce through her neck, but just enough to break the skin. 

At that point, Himeko punches Cedric, making him let go of Nico. However, the sword in Cedric’s hand catches the skin on the side of Nico’s neck. The sword makes a deep, deep gash from her neck to her collarbone. The gash begins flooding with blood.

“Nico!” Himeko stumbles to support Nico as she falls into the crook of Himeko’s neck.

-=-

Himeko guides Nico into her house, where Nico falls against the wall in Himeko’s room. 

Himeko grabs her suture kit and approaches Nico cautiously. Nico looks pale, most likely from blood loss

Nico glares at Himeko, leaning back against the wall, smearing crimson blood on it. 

“If you-“ she tries digging her nails into Himeko’s shoulders as a presumed failed attempt at holding on to her. “-Just don’t hurt me, please.” Nico’s voice is weak. Himeko sighs.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you already tried to.” Himeko’s breath hitches. 

“Here.” She tries to offer a hand, Nico takes it, her nails digging into the back of her wrists.

To properly clean the gash on Nico’s neck, Himeko helped her take off the blood-soaked sweater and partly unbuttoned the dress shirt underneath. While drenching another washcloth in warm water, Himeko looked over Nico’s chest and the gash. Nico continues to sit, watching silently. 

Nico’s breathing has seemed to have relaxed. Himeko reached for the washcloth. She turned Nico back towards her. The muted brownish red that coated Nico’s skin where the blood had soaked through her shirt. When the cloth scrubbed a little too close the wound on her neck, Nico’s eyes flew open as she hissed, but Himeko tried to calm her down. 

When the majority of the blood is cleaned up, Himeko tapped a finger on Nico’s forehead, wanting to give her at least a little warning before Himeko put a needle in her flesh. Nico cracked opened her eyes. She looked tired and pale from blood loss. Himeko slid her hand from where she was resting on Nico’s forehead, up into the tangled hair on her head. Nico tilted her head to look into Himeko’s eyes, leaning into her touch. Her eyes looked down to Himeko’s other hand which held the hooked needle. Nico took a deep breath and made a pained sound of affirmation. 

-=-

Every stitch felt like she was being stabbed all over again. Nico screwed her eyes shut, clenching her fists while trying to focus on the pain of her nails digging into her palms.

All the while, Himeko was trying to calm Nico by smoothing her free hand through Nico’s hair. When Himeko noticed Nico’s heavy breathing due to the pain, she paused on the last few stitches and gently rubbed her thumb under Nico’s eye, questioning. Nico nodded and Himeko went back to the last few stitches. With the last ship of the scissors cutting the thread, Nico let all the tension drain from her body. 

Nico sighs, her breath shaky. Her bloodstained shirt is falling off one of her shoulders, she looks up at Himeko.

“Is it okay if I—“

“It’s fine, Himeko.” Nico cuts her off.

Himeko kisses her, so sweetly, it feels so gentle. 

The adrenaline begins wearing off. Nico could feel her eyelids droop. Nico felt warm under Himeko’s touch. One of Nico’s hands rests on top of Himeko’s. 

“Alright, Nico, I think you’re going to fall asleep.” Himeko whispers. 

All Himeko receives is a curious look. The hand that was holding Nico’s hand cupped her jaw in order to tilt Nico’s head up. It was pretty hard and uncomfortable for Nico to maintain eye contact, but she couldn’t really do anything. The kiss Himeko placed on Nico’s lips was far more gentle than anything she ever received from anyone ever. 

Against all odds, and for the first time, Nico falls asleep before Himeko.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *buys everything now record and listens to it all the time* SIR THATS MY EMOTIONAL MUSIC HYPERFIXATION

Nico rolled over, clutching Himeko’s blouse. The stitches were still new and I every movement Nico made felt like her neck was on fire. 

It had been about nine hours since it happened, but the image kept flashing through her mind. 

Nico had known Cedric a while before Himeko. Both in similar situations, i.e they were both trying to kill her. But, Cedric took on a strange fascination with Nico, he would get too close to her every time he spoke, he would back her up into a wall every time he needed something from her.

He had a theme and that was manipulation and exploitation. 

They made a deal when they met the first time, Nico would give him information he needed in exchange for her undying loyalty. It was all fun and games until he started using that to his advantage.

Some of the marks he left still stung.

A while later, after Nico fell asleep in Himeko’s arms, Himeko slipped out into the dark to visit Cedric, who was working late this night.

-=-

“I was expecting you Ms. Aaron.” Cedric says, not looking up from his desk. “Care to explain what happened back there?”

Himeko shoots him an icy cold glare. “What’s there to explain, sir. You were there.”

Cedric gets up from his desk, finally looking Himeko in the eyes. “Ms. Aaron, do you think that it is acceptable to punch your boss upside the jaw?”

“Of course I do!” Himeko slams her hands on the desk. “You stabbed Nico, you asshole.”

The look in Cedric’s eyes said it all in that moment.

“Himeko Aaron, that thing is not a human. Let alone a ‘She’. Do you know what kinds of chaos it could cause in this. Damn. Town? Perhaps ‘Nico’ and I should have a little one-on-one chat, eh?”

“Oh, there’s no way in hell that I’m gonna let you do-“

Cedric’s facial expression changes.

“Yessir, I’ll bring it by tomorrow morning.”

Calling Nico “it” was painful but it had to have been done.

-=-

“Nico Linville, up and at ‘em, eh?” Cedric chuckles. “Glad to see that your wounds are doing better.” He smiles at her. He grazes his fingers against her temples to pull back some of her hair that fell in front of her face. 

Nico shudders.

“Have you been doing what I asked you to?” Cedric whispers into Nico’s ear.

Nico looks at him, her eyes narrowed. “You locked me in a tower for a year why the hell do you care?”

“You never told or showed me, Nico.”

Nico looks at him, confused, attempting to brush his hands off her shoulders.

“What the hell are you talking about?” She asks. 

“Where’s my name?” 

“It scarred over.” Nico snapped, the picture of where it happened. The day before she was captured, Cedric wrote his initials in that damn handwriting on the back of her neck with a sharpened calligraphy pen, only he could tell if it was still there. 

Cedric paced around his office a few times before approaching Nico again. “That pen makes marks that don’t just ‘scar over’. Where’s my damn mark, Linville?”

Cedric grabbed Nico’s shirt collar and pushed her against the wall. “Where is it?”

‘No, not again. She is not going to let that happen again.’

Nico tries to break free of Cedric’s embrace. “Don’t know, don’t care.” She kicks his shin in an attempt to make him lose his grip.

He looks up, noticing two distinct marks on her collarbone

“Those are still sticking, huh?” He gets back up and rubs his thumb across the mark. 

“Don’t you even start.” Nico glares at him, slapping his hand away before he could continue. “Don’t.”

Nico walks out, giving Cedric no time to respond.

It’s what he deserved

-=-

“Where the hell are we, Himeko?” Nico groans, her head in her hands.

Himeko tries to adjust her hair in the mirror.

“I found something neat, here, this way.” Himeko takes Nico’s hand and leads her towards what looked to be a sort of backdrop of a mountain in the middle of the desert; it seemed to perfectly blend in with the actual mountains in front of them.

“What’s this for?” Nico pulls her sunglasses up onto her head.

“Dunno, looks like someone forgot it here.” She walks around the back of the prop and sees small white letters. “Hey, Nico c’mere.”

Himeko points to the writing and Nico reads it aloud.

“Property of EN Corp. and associates; do not move.” Nico looks at Himeko. “EN? Do you know a company called EN?”

Himeko puts a finger to her chin. “I believe so, Cedric’s business is a branch of a bigger company called ‘Everything Now Corp.’” She shrugs. “Might just be a hunch, though.”

“No, I think you’re going somewhere. We’ve got something off on our hands.”

-=-

The two pass what seemed to be thousands of old, decrepit buildings, gas stations, stores, all labeled with the distinct globe logo.

“Do you think that means anything, Himeko?” Nico asks. 

Himeko shrugs. When they drive back into town, they plan out how they will go about avoiding Cedric and Everything Now Corp. from now on.

“They know you, Nico, they’re gonna try to find you if something happens.”

“Yeah, I know, I know.” Nico sighs.

“No matter what, though, I’ll always be there.” Himeko smiles. 

Those last planning moments gave Nico an insane amount of courage. She’s terrified and angry and hurt, but she grabs Himeko’s blouse with both hands and kisses her. Right there, in Himeko’s office.

“If we get through this,” Nico says. “I’m buying you that radio.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” Himeko says and kisses her back. 

-=-

Cedric plays with the letter opener in his hands.

“What do you mean ‘you’re quitting’?” Cedric snaps. “We still need you, Aaron.”

“Sir, like I said, I have a lot of business to attend to at the moment and based on what I’ve seen you do in the past few days, I think it’s best if we keep our distance.” Himeko says, she twiddles her thumbs, trying not to make eye contact with Cedric

Cedric looks disgusted.

“Aaron, don’t you dare say this is about that Linville ‘girl’, that thing is dangerous and you were supposed to kill it.”

“Yessir, I understand, but I just-“

“You’re dismissed, Ms. Aaron.” Cedric says. 

“B-but sir, I-“ Cedric glares at Himeko.

“Ms. Aaron, you are dismissed. Get out now.”

“Yessir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while. I promise that the next chapter will come out soon but bare with me if not.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ame-in-the-rain


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today on nico’s life: Cedric please stop.
> 
>  
> 
> Any part of the chapter with Cedric in it is a flashback, Cedric does not appear in the present this time
> 
> (also kinda warning for Nico and Cedric’s relationship, it’s pretty bad)

“So, Ms. Linville.” Cedric purses his lips. “How far are you willing to go for this job?”

Nico looks up from her desk and cocks her head. “Anything you say, sir… how come?”

Cedric grabs the lapels of Nico’s jacket and pulls her into a very harsh kiss, their faces smack into each other, catching Nico off guard.

Nico wanted to stop, but Cedric’s grip on her was so tight, she couldn’t break free.

He finally pulled away and let her go after what felt like an eternity. 

“Glad you can keep your promises, Nico Linville, that may not be the last time.” Cedric winks and leaves Nico’s office. She shudders.

-=-

“You’re quitting?” Mark blares, Himeko shushes him.

“I talked it over with Cedric and we really can’t risk it.” She sighs. Mark looks confused.

“‘We’?” He echos.

“Me and Nico.” Mark’s eyes light up in realization.

“Oh, you mean the monster? Weren’t you supposed to kill that thing.” Himeko looks pissed.

“She’s not a monster.” She pauses. “To be honest, I don’t care if she’s a monster, a human, or both. What I do care about is getting her out of there before the EN Corp. higher-ups find her.”

Mark nods, she’s rambling but he’s trying to understand. 

“Look, I really want her to be safe, we’re friends-“

“Girlfriends..?” Mark smirks, Himeko pushes him over playfully.

“Shut up.”

-=-

“What are we doing here?”

“Oh, Nico.” Cedric chuckles. “I didn’t expect that from you, normally I don’t do this until the second date, but you’re a special case.”

Nico looks baffled and confused.

“I’m sorry, sir, what-“ He didn’t even give her proper time to finish her sentence when Cedric grabs Nico’s arm and pulls her towards his house. 

“You’ve worked hard tonight and your humble abode is pretty far from here, I’m letting you stay here until morning.” He smirks.

-=-

He shows Nico in and takes her coat.

“Make yourself at home.” He says.

It might have been that it was 12 AM or that she was working constantly for 32 consecutive hours that Nico felt herself leaning into Cedric’s touch. Which was mistake number one.

Nico knocks on Cedric’s bedroom door, mistake number two, and walks in. Cedric looks up at her, his dress shirt unbuttoned and falling off. Nico immediately turns around.

“Sorry, sir, I didn’t realize you were undressing. I’ll leave-“ And just like that, Cedric is standing in front of her. He draws her chin up with his hand. 

“Don’t forget our deal, Nico.” Cedric says, his voice soft. He pauses and it was as if she could hear her own heart beginning to race just because of how close they were. Cedric closed the distance, placing his lips on Nico’s. 

The back of Nico’s head hit the wall when she pulled back. 

“God, you’re so distracting.” Nico attempted to push Cedric away from her. 

-=-

“Wait here.” Himeko says as she steps out of the car. “I’m gonna see if I can find a map.” She walks into the rest stop, leaving Nico all alone again. 

It’s not like Nico isn’t used to that by now.

-=-

Cedric expects her to be in a bed. (Any bed would do, even his). Instead, he finds Nico sitting at the kitchen island flipping furiously through her phone.

“What are you doing, Linville?” Cedric’s words make Nico jump.

“S-sir.” She tries to calm herself down. “I’m calling someone to pick me up.”

“Nico, it’s 1 AM, no one is awake.”

Nico looks down, seemingly more furiously scrolling. “Valerie is working security shift tonight, she can come pick me up.” 

“What if she went home?”

Nico slams her phone down on the table.

“Cedric. I’m going home, you’re not going to stop me.”

She pushes past him, much to Cedric’s chagrin, and grabs her coat. She looks back at him, still standing in the kitchen, shocked.

“I’ll see you at work.” She says and leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *types in my stupid hyperfixation in google docs*  
> docs: ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ARCADE FIRE??  
> me: *insert surprised pikachu picture*

The next time Nico finds herself in Cedric’s house is when they get stuck on terms with the higher-ups. It ended up being a pretty long few days so Cedric ended up making the same excuse as the last time. 

Only this time it was worse. 

Here’s the thing, Nico doesn’t really know if she wants to (or can) say no to Cedric’s “affection” but in her case, as touch-starved as she was, he was the only one willing to give that to her. 

They made a deal, and Nico gave. But Cedric was using that to his advantage. 

If only she knew.

-=-

By the time night had fallen, Himeko drove off-road towards the mountain range where they could sleep in peace. Nico looked over at Himeko and furrowed her eyebrows just as Himeko leaned in to kiss her. Nico’s eyes (a few more than normal) stayed wide until she pulled away.

“Was that okay?”

Nico stayed frozen for a few seconds until finally melting. The only thing she could get out was a raspy “Yeah,”

Himeko leans in to kiss Nico more, pulling the lever and pushing the seat down. 

“You still okay?”

Nico nodded, her face completely red. Himeko smiled as she went in for another kiss. Nico finally gets the courage to kiss back. 

When they pull away, the two just linger in each other’s presence. 

Cedric would have never done that.

-=-

Cedric’s grip on Nico was firm when they were in the office, one hand on her collarbone and shoulder and the other hand on her hip. His fingers digging into Nico’s skin, she couldn’t help but hiss. 

Nico takes off for the bathroom to check if Cedric left a mark. And sure enough, two purple bruises on her shoulder and hip were there. She sighs, hoping they’re not permanent. 

Cedric appeared behind her then, pulling a strand of her hair, his fingers lingering on that one spot behind her ear. 

“Those bruises are nothing,” he says, smirking. “I could leave much worse ones.”

Nico goes pale.

His fingers graze across the bruise on her collarbone and Nico shudders. 

“Oh stop.” He says. “Those are nothing, stop overreacting.”

Nico glares at him. “I wouldn’t be if you hadn’t done that in the first place.” She snaps. 

Cedric purses his lips. He hums. “Really now?”

Nico sighs, pushing past him. No one is up or working a late shift so Nico is stuck with him until morning. 

All Nico did is pace around downstairs while Cedric gets more pissed off by the second. Why hadn’t Nico come up yet?

“Why can’t you just drive me home?” Nico abruptly asks when she appears in Cedric’s doorway. He invites her in. Nico reluctantly accepts.

“You can lay down if you like.” He hadn’t even answered Nico’s question.

“I’m fine, sir, but can we get back to the subject at hand?”

It all went worse from there.

Cedric always was very stubborn when things didn’t go his way. 

-=-

Everything was settling down for them until a man in a three-piece suit flashed a blade at them while Nico was looking for a store. 

“Sir, what’s the knife for?” Himeko asks, the man huffs.

“Who do you work for?” He growls.

Himeko looks at him. “We don’t… work for anyone now?” The man tries to intimidate her by flashing the knife at her. 

“Well, who did you work for now?” He asks, getting more impatient.

“A lower branch of Everything Now Corp., sir. Now, if you could please put the knife away.” The guy huffs again and jams the knife back into his pocket.

Himeko and Nico slowly back away from him before turning around and running away. 

“Who was that guy?” Himeko asks.

“Probably SoL or something like that.” Himeko looks confused. “Signs of Life. It’s another branch of EN.” Himeko nods.

-=-

“That stuff has Adderall in it.” Himeko looks at Nico, who is already eating her third bowl of CC cereal. 

“Shut up.” Nico looks exhausted, her hair all messy and shirt wrinkled. She takes another bite and taps a few keys on her computer. 

“I found this.” She says as she holds up an item.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cedric is the worst the chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to write longer fics but whenever I hit 1,000 words I give up so just bare with me


End file.
